The Problem with Necessity
by MacaroniWithExtraCheese
Summary: Finding a way around a problem is one thing, but finding a way around necessity is near impossible. Garrus/Legion... with undertones of slash... might become full romance, or simple friendship, rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

This would be my first Fanfiction, I am aware that garru- fiction is in abundance at the moment like a mini cult. But I did chuck in Legion and hopefully you guys enjoy the story (or lack there of) at least. Thanks for reading and enjoy to it's fullness.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Problems with Necessity<span>_

The Normandy glided through the great empty plains of space, her destination set for the Father Nebula. She was small, tiny compared to the stars and planets surrounding her. Illuminating her in the great darkness of space. She was insignificant in this great world of black holes and galaxies hidden by mist. But without her there would be no hope for the human race... or for many other races. In her bosom she cradled the saviors of the entire universe... and she was blissfully unaware of it. To her spreading her wings and soaring through the stars was all she needed and all she could ever need.

Garrus Vakarian stood quietly at his terminal. His beady blue eyes scanned the incoming calibrations as they poured into the screen. He didn't even need to slow them down, he just knew what he was looking for. Jacob had found this fascinating, claiming he'd never heard of anyone who could read the stuff so fast, accept for EDI. He smirked, it had been rather funny to watch Jacob gape at him as the codes and reads poured in while Garrus still held a conversation with the soldier.

_Priceless._

The codes were better he concluded, not excellent, they were still a thousandth of a millimeter off.

_Annoying._

A beep and the door slid open behind him. He looked up and frowned briefly when he recognized the Geth with it's flashlight head.

"I'm busy right now, Legion" he said as politely as possible. He really was busy, he needed to fix this as quickly as possible, especially with the new guns. Whatever the Geth had to say could probably be sorted out by someone else.

"Vakarian, Garrus Garrus," The collective AI said, "We acquire your assistance."

"Can it wait?" he asked without looking up.

"No," he heard the shifting of the flaps on the Geth's head, it signified distress or nervousness. Not that he was actually looking for these types of signs, but he has been a C-Sec officer for a good few years and some habits die very hard indeed. Garrus sighed, book marked his place and turned around. He might not like the Geth, but he was part of the team now and that meant at least trying to get along with the thing.

"Fine, what is it?" he asked crossing his arms and starring straight at the bright light. Trying to get along was one thing, but he didn't have to like it.

Legion hesitated. "Our ability to fire weapons accurately faltered in the last mission," small squeaks and scribbles followed, "We have tried to process the problem, but out side assistance is required to find programming fault. Will you assist us, Vakarian Garrus, Garrus?,"

"Why don't you ask Tali?" he asked waving his hand in the direction of the elevator, "She is much better with this sort of thing,"

Another pause, the panels flared and the lights flickered red, "No," he said, "We do not think she wants to assist us, she would rather harm us, or decrypt us. No we acquire Vakarian Garrus Garrus Turian assistance,"

He suppressed another sigh. That name had stuck two minutes after he spoke to the Geth. He'd made the rookie mistake of introducing himself as 'Garrus, Garrus Vakarian' and the bloody thing had saved his name like that. Thankfully his name wasn't 'Bolts-Of-Bunch-You Joker, Joker!' he might be stupid, but not that stupid.

Still, he wondered sometimes if this was some private joke for the AI. He must have an extremely dull life and he had the ability to understand emotion, who's to say he wouldn't also understand humor and invent his own? This Geth was smart... perhaps a little too smart.

Which justified Garrus' weariness of the machine.

But Shepherd, wanted, nay _needed_ them to work together and that meant playing nicey, nice with a bloody machine.

He sometimes wondered about Shepherd sanity though, the people that man's has been picking up...

_"Hi, I am a genetically bred Krogan who was solely created to destroy everything in my path, especially humans."_

_Let's wake him up!_

_"I'm am a crazy ass assassin who gets payed to kill people with power, come to think of it you'd make a great target._"

_Welcome to the team!_

_"My name is Jack I've killed more people than I can remember, I hate people who talk, smile or breathe, DIE!_"

_When can you start?_

Seriously Shepherd... what the hell?

Apart from Tali, the only other people he can stand are Mordin and Samara. Mordin because the guy was always in his lab and _never_ bothered him and he tolerated Samara only because he was no mood to get on the bad side of a crazy ass Asari with more biotic powers than she knows what to do with.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, closing his terminal for the time being.

The panels raised and fell, the head tilted left, down and then up, "You must scan us, detect problem and remove it, we have tried, but have failed, we can find no conclusive reason why."

He nodded, he'd thought as much, "EDI," the blue 'head' popped up.

"Yes Officer Vakarian?"

"I need you to completely extract yourself from the battery for a few minutes," he said, "Do you think you can do that without losing power to the ship?"

"It's possible, but not recommended, I can only function at full capacity if all connections-"

"Yes that's fine" he waved his hand, "This is just a precaution, I'm going to plug Legion directly into my terminal for a scan and I don't want you getting infected with something,"

"Very well, Officer Vakarian" she said, "You may re-establish a connection from the AI core,"

"Thank you,"

"Pulling out all AI circuits now,"

And then she vanished.

He turned back to Legion, "Okay... plug in Legion,"

Shepherd massaged his temples slowly with two fingers. His eyes were closed and face was the vision of discomfort. He was developing a head ache, a bad one and when that happens, it usually meant he wasn't far away from losing his temper.

Joker was at the controls, eating a sandwich and arguing with EDI.

Shepherd sighed, he could always go to his private quarters, but he didn't have all the essential information and data up there. The loft was equipped with everything from fish tanks to private terminals, but lacked important information the commander might need to use. Typical.

He opened his eyes when there was a break in the constant banter and tried to concentrate on the PADD-

"Shit! I broke my... aaargh! My thumb! Goddamnit!"

No such luck.

"Fractured would be the correct term" EDI said calmly.

"Thidh ith your damb fwault" Joker muttered while sucking his bruised digit.

"I did not hurt you finger, Jeff, you were repeatedly pressing the mute button, which resulted in-"

"Because you wouldn't shut-up!"

Shepherd rubbed his face, this was exhausting and he wasn't even in the damned fight. He needed to get work done, a lot of it and between those two and his pounding head ache he couldn't see that happening any time soon. Shaking his head he stomped forwards to the bridge a scowl etched onto his hard face. This had been going on for a while now and he'd had enough.

"Will you two just shut-up!"

The controls flickered, the hub rattled...

And the whole ship went dark.

There was a frozen silence and then the lights went back on.

"Geeze commander..." Joker said nervously, "Should we call you Darth Vader now?" he meant it as a joke, but the slight tremble in his voice was proof enough that he was scared shitless.

"What the hell just happened?" Shepherd growled, his eyes burning. He didn't want jokes, he didn't want idiots in his deck, he didn't need fucking power dips!

"Commander," EDI's voice echoed over the intercom, "I am detecting a large energy surge coming from the battery."

He froze, head ache forgotten and adrenaline starting to pump into him already, "Garrus?"

"I can not say if he is harmed, my connection was removed before the-"

That was it, Shepherd flipped around and with as much speed as he could muster he stormed to the hatch. Energy dips and elevators do not mix. The crew watched him as he stormed past, quietly starring at him with worried eyes.

"Stay here," he said sternly and carefully led himself down the hatch to the crews quarters.

Why the hell did everything feel longer in an emergency? It was damned annoying. Shepherd ran to the battery room. A few curious glances followed him, but they were ignored. There was blue light spilling out from under the door. Almost all of the lights were out down here. They sometimes flickered and spluttered, almost coming to life before losing energy and dying again.

He pulled out his gun.

Three shots clapped in the dark. Illuminating his determined face.

The door slid open.

The Commander shielded his face, the blazing light burning his eyes.

His friend was enveloped in a bright blue light. His eyes were wide, his jaw was tight and he was shaking as the electrical surges poured through him. He looked down.

Garrus was holding onto a cable. It was connected to Legion. Who was shaking and spurting out nonsense.

"EDI!" he screamed above the roar of electrical surges, "Cut the power, cut it now!"

"Cutting the power will result in some damage to the ship, it could be days before I can be restarted"

Shepherd never had a chance to respond.

Garrus' scream tore through the battery room, it bounded through the very walls. The crew members stared wide eyed and frightened all their faces the perfect picture of pure terror. The most stead fast of the crew, calm and collected and smooth was screaming his bloody head off.

It was pained, it was loud, but most importantly it was terrified and it scared the shit out of Shepherd.

"I don't care goddamnit!" he screamed above the roar "Fucking cut it!"

"Cutting power now,"

One last electrical surge rippled through the battery and slammed the doors tight shut, Shepherd shot backwards when the electricity hit him, he crashed into a table and gritted his teeth in annoyance when he felt something crack.

And then, for a second time the world was thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Glad you guys find the story interesting enough to review, well here's the second part. Hope you like it lemme know if there are any problems I need to fix.

* * *

><p>A dull pain throbbed behind his eyelids. It was aching and pounding to the back of his neck, down to his spine and right to the tips of his clawed toes. Beyond the darkness he could hear hollow, thick voices talking and whispering. Part of him wanted to stand up and ask in a snarling voice, what the hell was going on? The other part wanted to die... he settled for a compromise and stayed on the floor, relatively alive. There was just <em>too much pain<em>...

Blearily he opened his eyes.

To darkness.

He blinked once

_Darkness_

twice...

_Darkness_

By the third time he could guess it-

_Darkness._

Spirits had he gone blind?

That would be the perfect berry on his Friday... or whatever the human term was. Trying to move brought him a wave of dizziness and pain, but that never stopped him before. Slowly he pushed himself up, his head swayed and the nausea was just hovering beneath the surface, but slowly his senses were returning to him in payments and pieces. He could feel the cold floor, the pain in his limbs and burning in his hands. Delicately he rubbed his two fingers together, it stung and burned and he ceased immediately. The scent was heavy with scorched flesh and fried electrical wiring, he wrinkled his nose, it really wasn't a pleasant smell.

The smell was affecting him, he could feel his stomach churning violently against the stench, the pain and the head ache.

That was all he needed, to retch all over himself.

But sick or no, he needed to move. He couldn't very well stay here on the cold floor for the whole day, no matter how welcome that thought might be.

He turned his head left and suppressed a hiss from the stiffness in his neck. Spirits what happened? He hadn't felt this bad since he'd been hit by that transporter a few years back. Couldn't move for three days.

Stupid Jay-walker.

"-rus?"

_What?_

He shook his head, closed his eyes and tried not to vomit.

"..rrus?.. there"

_Wait a minute..._

"Garrus!"

_I know that voice._

"Shepher-" he started, but his voice cracked half way through. A sharp cough had him wincing and clenching his teeth in a desperate attempt to stop. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his ragged throat. It was sore, burning and ached with every small swallow or movement. Little pieces of memory filtered back. The electrical pulse, the screaming, he remembers shepherd yelling and Legion shaking, trembling and almost screaming along with him.

Oh, Spirits... Legion.

Geth or no, he didn't want to see harm come to the guy.

He still couldn't see a damned thing, but with open talons he reached downwards and patted the ground, slowly searching for anything that would give him a clue as to where the Geth was. The voice on the other side of the door had mercifully stopped, but the pounding on the door seemed to be continuing in his head.

_Great._

He slowly moved to sit on his hands and knees, forgetting the scorched talons, he pressed them against the cold floor...

Big mistake.

The pain was excruciating, he gritted his teeth and held back a hiss of pain, he dropped forwards on his forearms, relieving the pressure to his hands, but there was not stopping the wave of sickness that was washing over his body.

His mandibles flared and a second later his mouth stretched wide open as he retched. The little contents of his stomach dribbled out onto the cold floor in a streak of milky liquid. His stomach spasmed violently, his jaw stretched as far is could, a pathetic sound emitted from his voice, torn and broken and then finally another dry retch racked his body, draining him off energy and life. Shuddering he collapsed back down onto ground, breathing heavily, praying that his head ache would just stop.

He wanted everything to stop, the pain, the confusion and the darkness. He wished it away with closed eyes and silent prayers. Something was very wrong, he'd never been electrocuted before, he didn't know what happened to Turians who got thousands of volts pumped through their systems. Whatever happened_, _he just_ wanted it to __**stop**_!

It was in this haze of pain and discomfort that he felt two hands grip him. They were hard, sharp, but careful and firm and through this he felt a spur of strange and almost alien comfort envelop him. Blearily and through eyes of fog and mist he stared up and vaguely he could discern a soft flickering light.

The light tilted, it was too dull to see by, but he knew who it was, the only person it could be.

"Legion..." he said hoarsely, suppressing another coughing fit when another tremor of pain shot through his limbs.

The AI did not reply in words, he was barely awake, but the tension and smell of fear was filling the room in waves. He was slightly startled when he felt one cold hand trail down the side of his scarred face, almost lovingly. Garrus suppressed a shudder and stared up in confusion at the Geth, who was silently watching him with an unblinking dull eye.

"I'm... okay..." he choked out, his hands were shaking dreadfully, he had no idea what was possessing him, but he mimicked the movement and carefully lifted one hand up and touched the side of what was the mech's equivalent of a face. The flaps on its head twitched with uncertainty, but he made no move to stop him.

They stayed like that, starring at each other in the darkness, hands steadily held to the face of the other. Garrus wasn't really sure what to make of the situation, so many question were running through his head at once that there wasn't really one to stand out. But even in his confused state he didn't want to break the contact... it felt good and almost nice.

How long they stayed like that would be lost to him, but he slowly felt his eyes droop shut with heaviness and exhaustion, spirits he still felt awful. His hand slid down and thumped next to him on the cold ground, so far gone was he that the pain was barely registered. He could feel the hands tightened around his shoulders, but he couldn't respond even if he wanted to. They were quietly shaking him now, it hurt... far off it hurt.

Here he was so close to … sleeping, diving into oblivion...

The hands left him and the last thing he remembered was the sudden cold and the sharp screech of metal against metal.

* * *

><p>Mmm, not as long as the first one. Promise next one will be longer... and more juicy... and more suspense... or it will have at least some juiciniess and some mention of suspense :P<p>

*sigh*


End file.
